


Everything is Nothing and Nothing is Everything

by pfield5375



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfield5375/pseuds/pfield5375
Summary: In a Universe full of elementians, a new girl moved from the country into the big city of Ellipsis, into a small subset called L. As an idealistic teacher, she meets students and teachers alike. Among them are cassie, earl and tea, whom are her fellow teachers.---this was made with my classmate because we fangirled over our lesson in math. expect a lot of math jokes.





	Everything is Nothing and Nothing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an experiment. If people like the pilot chapter, then my classmate and I will reconsider continuing this story.

Mon, 4 Jan, 6:58 PM

 

-{ Did you see earl today??? }

{ of course i saw earl today hes my best friend }-

-{ Yeah but the difference is you liKE him. }

{ no i dont }-

-{ Yeah you do. }

{ wutevs }-

-{ Just tELL him. } 

{ you know what will happen }-

-{ NOT this TIMe. }

Read 7:04 PM

Tue, 5 Jan, 4:30 PM

-{ You have to tell him. }

{ tell him what }-

-{ Tell him everything? }

{ remember last time? }-

-{ But you're different. } 

{ how? }-

-{ He loves you back. }

Read 4:49 PM

Wed, 6 Jan, 4:13 PM

-{ You really have to tell him bro. }

{ no i dont }-

-{ Yes you do, you’ve loved him since you first met. }

{ im not having this conversation again }-

-{ But you really have to. }

{ no i dont }-

-{ Well I ain’t having this argument with YOU. }

{ ill see you in a few months and then we can have a talk }-

-{ YOU BETTER.}

Read 4:47 PM

Tue, 28 Feb, 2:00 PM

-{insert photo}

-{I saw earl today!}

{saved}-

{ kewl pic }-

-{ hAHAH YOU SAVED IT. }

{ i have no idea wat ur talking about }-

-{ SUre. But honesty is the best policy. } 

{ who told you that }-

-{ YOU. }

{ did i? or was i just ACTING????!}-

-{ DON’T YOU BE SASSY WITH ME. }

Read 2:48PM

Sat, 17 Mar, 3:23 AM

-{ Bro. }

-{ Bro. }

-{ bRO. }

-{ BRO ARE YOU THERE???}

{ wtf do you want }-

-{insert photo}

{saved}-

{ wHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN A CLUB THIS LATE?}-

Read 4:49 AM

Sat, 17 Mar, 7:49 AM

-{ God I hate hangovers. }

{insert photo}-

-{ whAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT? }

{ you kissed him is what lmao }-

-{ MORNING HANGOVERS ARE TOO INTENSE FOR THIS KIND OF NEWS. }

Read 8:01 AM


End file.
